


Fetisha

by AlphaStryke (Thundrrwoff)



Series: The Code [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Dom!Perceptor, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Pet Play, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Sub!Drift, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, dom!ratchet, pet!first aid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thundrrwoff/pseuds/AlphaStryke
Summary: Mechs and femmes from all around come to these lavash parties, all adorned with black dots along their collar assemblies, each with a specific color inside. Unspoken rules are in place, brands are covered, everyone is shown the same respect.What colors will you choose?





	Fetisha

**Author's Note:**

> This entire thing is based off this one [post](https://decepticonalphastryke.tumblr.com/post/159992802653/the-code)
> 
> 'Fetisha' will be my main story line for this series, any requests I get will have a seperate title with the prompt in the notes.
> 
> Requests for characters, scenes, or kinks are welcome, send me an ask on [tumblr](https://decepticonalphastryke.tumblr.com) please make sure to mention The Code if you message me

"You're sure about this?"

"Yes Perceptor, I'm sure. I want to be apart of this. Plus, you said that I could come with sometime. I want to see what it's all about."

"Alright then, hold still."

Airbrush in hand, Perceptor painted little black dots along Drift's collar assembly. Perfectly painted circles, in perfect symmetry, as would be expected by the scientist.

"What color code do you want?" gently blowing on the sticky paint.

"I don't know, there were so many you told me, I don't remember them all." the speeder looking down sheepishly.

Perceptor smiled up at Drift, a warm and comforting smile. "It's alright, do you want me to pick them out for you, or do you want me to go over them again?"

"How about you pick them out, but remind me of what they all are." a quiet little smile playing on Drift's lips.

"That sounds fair, but make sure to tell me if you don't want any of these colors, understand?" Perceptor paused from mixing the paints, giving Drift the 'I'm dead serious' look.

I know Percy," smiling down at Perceptor, "Now, what colors would look good on me?" his smile brightening.

+=+=+=+

The venue for the party was in a much higher end of town than Drift had expected. To be completely honest, he really didn't even know what to expect. Trying to take it all in, Drift was pulled along by Perceptor, who seemed determined not to let him out of his sight.

A large mech stood between them and the adventure that awaited them behind the heavy doors. Perceptor pulled a card from his subspace, showing it to the door guard. He looked behind Perceptor, looking puzzled at the shivering white mech behind him.

"You've brought a play thing this time, I see." the door mech smiled slightly.

"It was his idea. Can't keep the pets caged up all of the time now." Perceptor chuckled, squeezing Drift's had reassuringly.

"Well have fun in there, remember, SSC." the door mech stepped to the side, holding the door open for the two.

((scene set to [Monsterbot by Robosoul](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mGwZmNLp-Dw))) 

Mechs and femmes where everywhere. Limbs tangled, various noises coming from everywhere. The music pulsed and the lights flashed. No one would have guessed that all of this was taking place inside, just from looking at the front door.

Perceptor sent Drift a personal comm line, ::If this gets to be too much for you to handle, tell me and we can leave.::

::It's so much to take in Percy! How do you do this?::

::It may be overwhelming at first, but you get used to it. Let's get a drink and I'll answer any and all questions you have.:: Perceptor took Drift's hand and led him to the bar, gently pushing past mechs left to their own devices.

Drift was trembling with excitement, curiosity, and a little anxiety rolled into one. After getting their drinks, the pair went to sit in the corner of the venue, overlooking the whole area. Despite the loud music, it was noticeably quieter. Drift sat as close as possible to Perceptor, still trembling with excitement.

::Although brands are covered, you'll still recognize others, and that's ok, nothing to be embarrassed about. Everyone is here for their own reasons, but hold a common interest.:: Perceptor explained, taking a sip of his high grade.

Drift stared about, looking at various mechs, trying to catch the paint code that adorned their collars. He looked down to his own code, then to Perceptor's, trying to remember what it all meant. Perceptor took notice, gently taking Drift's hand and squeezing.

::Are you doing alright?:: taking another sip.

::I think so. I'm just trying to remember all of the colors.:: nervously looking up to his partner.

::Would you like me to go over them again?::

::If you want to. I'm sure you're getting tired of explaining it to me.::

Perceptor squeezed Drift's hand a little tighter. ::I would never get tired of explaining things to you.:: Perceptor leaned over, kissing the side of Drift's helm. ::How about just the one's on you and I? And if you see a different color you want to know about, you let me know?::

Drift leaned into Perceptor, nuzzling his helm into the red mech's side. ::You have a green dot, meaning you are a sub, you take orders and serve. I have a red dot meaning that I am a dom, I give the orders. If two are together at a party, that means they belong together. So if another bot came by and saw us, they would know that I am your Sir, and that you are my submissive. If either of us had come alone, it would mean that they are looking for someone, either a Sir or a sub, respectively.:: Perceptor traced along Drift's side, gently nodding to who ever passed by and noticed the two.

Drift was focusing so hard on the others, that he hadn't even noticed that Skids had come to sit with them. Instantly looking at Skids' color code. Drift took notice of white, light blue, and yellow dots along his collar assembly. The two chatted for a while before Skids looked down to Drift, giving him a smirk and sending him a private comm ::Be a good boy and make your Master happy.:: With that, Skids grabbed his drink and said his goodbyes, leaving the two alone once again.

::Hmm, interesting...:: Perceptor took another swallow of his drink.

::What's that Percy?:: nuzzling into him tighter.

::I knew Skids liked toys and was pretty open, but I never thought he would have added yellow to his code.::

::What does yellow mean?::

::Waste, my dear.::

::Waste? Like garbage waste?:: Drift looked up to Perceptor, who was deep in thought. Drift could always tell on his face when he was thinking hard about something.

::No, waste fluid, like what comes out of our bodies.::

Oh... _oohhhh_

Drift couldn't even comprehend why someone would be into something like that. ::Why that? What's the appeal?::

::No idea, only Skids knows why he likes it, and that's fine. We all like different things for different reasons. Don't let anyone ever tell you that you're wrong for liking something.:: Perceptor pulled Drift in closer to his frame, rubbing his cheek against his little sub's finial.

Drift's engine purred at the contact, his frame melting into his Sir's side. ::What does the pink mean again?:: looking down to his color coding.

::Pink is valve use only. Most subs only use their valves during interface, like you. I have a blue dot to show that I use my spike only. Most doms are the same way, but it can vary. I've seen it the other way around. Ratchet, for example, would have a red dot and a pink dot, signifying that he's a dom, but uses his valve. It sometimes coincides with body worship.::

Drift watched as mechs passed by, some on leads, some with their helms low to avoid optic contact.

::There's something that I still don't understand Percy.::

::And what would that be my dear?::

::Why does everyone get along so well here? I'm surprised that haven't been any fights.::

::It's a common ground. Everyone that comes to these is here for their own release. After fighting this war for so long, it's nice to sit and relax, not worrying about who's on who's side. We're all one here. Everyone follows the same rules, everyone gets equal respect. No one is above or below another. It's all safe, sane, and consensual.:: Perceptor looked down to his little sub, a gentle smile on his face. ::Would you like to walk around, maybe play for a little bit?::

Drift nodded, peeling himself away from Perceptor's frame. ::What are we going to play?::

::Nothing too intense. Go introduce ourselves, maybe see if we can find Skids again, or someone else. Show everyone what a good boy you are.:: Perceptor grinned, rubbing the side of Drift's helm. ::Are you going to be a good boy for me Drift?::

Drift purred and nuzzled his helm into Perceptor's hand. ::Yes Sir, I'll be a good boy for you.:: Drift's cooling fans turned on a click, a dull hum accompanying his soft engine purrs.

Perceptor smirked and reached into his subspace, pulling out a sleek black collar, with a special heart tag dangling off the o-ring. Drift bowed his helm, allowing Perceptor to work the buckle. Perceptor kissed the top of his little sub's helm, lifting his chin up. ::Such a good boy for me. I'm very lucky to have you.::

Drift smiled up at the praise, sending his spark spiraling in it's housing.::Only for you Sir.::

Perceptor smiled and scooted him out of the booth. ::Now, a few personal rules to go along with our usual set. No optic contact unless addressed. No wandering off, I want you by my side at all times. Always ask my permission before you do anything. Do those sound like fair rules?::

Drift nodded, ::Yes Sir.:: keeping his helm low. Perceptor rubbed his finial and down to his cheek. Trailing the tips of his digits over Drift's throat and along his collar. Perceptor toyed with the gold tag for a moment before pulling his hand away. ::Let's see what kind of fun we can get into. Now, hold onto this for me please.:: handing Drift his glass.

Drift, still keeping his helm low, took the glass from Perceptor’s hand, ::Yes Sir.:: and held it close to his chest.

::Good boy.:: Perceptor took off around the venue, Drift carefully following behind him like a little duckling.

The two wound their way to the play area of the venue, various mechs were on the floor, others on their hands and knees, some with blindfolds on, some with gags in their mouths, and all with their panels open. Their Masters, Drift assumed, were standing to the side, idly chatting between themselves, pointing at their play things. Some had their spikes out, absent mindedly stroking themselves. Subs pawed at their Masters for attention. Cooling fans drowned out the music, the smell of lubricant was thick in the air. Drift noticed a little white and red mech on the floor, shyly clinging to the legs of his Master.

Drift instantly noticed it was First Aid from the medbay.

And those legs he was clinging to?

Ratchet, of course.

::Sir?:: Drift gently pawed at Perceptor's hip.

::Yes dear?:: turning to take his drink back.

::Um, Ratchet and First Aid are here.::

Perceptor looked and saw the two out of the corner of his optics. ::Yes they are, why is this a shock to you?::

::Shouldn't they be in the medbay?:: toying with his digits, desperately trying not to look at Perceptor, despite how much he wanted to.

::I think everyone will be ok without them or a few hours. Should we go say hi? Oh, before I forget to ask, your array is exposed?:: giving Drift a stern look.

::Um, no, Sir...:: pinning his finials back.

::Is that not a rule Drift? One we practice on board the ship?:: Perceptor reached his hand up, pinching the delicate finial tip.

Drift winced and whined his engine, blurting out a string of 'yes Sir's' before snapping his panel open.

::Now behave while we talk to Ratchet.:: giving Drift another stern look before turning to walk towards the two medics.

Perceptor waved towards Ratchet, getting his attention as they walked over. Perceptor had opened a private comm line for the four of them.

::I'm surprised to see Drift here, how did you manage that?:: taking a sip of his high grade and shaking hands with Perceptor.

::It was actually his idea to come with after I mentioned it. I could say the same about First Aid there, I didn't think he was the type to do something like this. May I?:: Perceptor mentioned towards First Aid color code. Ratchet gave him a nod and Perceptor crouched down to the little medibot's level, petting him on the side of his helm. Perceptor moved his hand to underneath his chin, lifting it up slightly to see First Aid's color code. ::Black, huh? Is he obedient?:: getting back up to Ratchet's level.

::For the most part, although I can't tell if he's more obedient as a med student or as a pet.:: Ratchet petted the top of First Aid's helm after feeling him pawing at his leg. ::Why doesn't Drift have black? I thought he was into that, or was it your idea?::

::We've talked about it, but I think he enjoys the aspect of being able to speak and a little more free range, if you will, don't you Drift?:: smiling at his cute little sub.

::Yes Sir.:: Drift nodded, the tag on his collar jingling.

::Why don't you play with First Aid? He looks like he could use a little confidence boost.::

::Yes Sir.:: Drift got down to the floor, sitting on his heels towards First Aid. The little medibot pawed at Ratchet's leg again, looking very unsure of what to do with himself.

::Be a good boy and play with Drift. Show him your new toy I got you.:: petting the back of his pet's helm before giving him a nudge forward.

First Aid nuzzled into Ratchet's leg before slowly crawling out from behind him. Drift sat still, watching as the little pet got onto his back, splaying his legs open, and showing an exposed valve with a pink vibrator taped to his node. The bright pink against the blinding white of his array was a striking contrast. Lubricant was already leaking, making the red folds of his valve glisten in the flashing lights.

::Now for the fun part.:: Ratchet grinned as he pulled a little remote out of a compartment, clicking it on and sending the vibrator buzzing to life against the little node. First Aid arched up, mewling into his comm line. Drift's optics lit up, watching as First Aid wiggled and rutted his hips into the air, desperate for contact. Ratchet crouched down, and sat on the floor, pulling his little pet's helm into his lap. ::He loves toys. I've even gotten him fitted with a vibrating cap that I can control throughout the day.:: Ratchet wormed his hand down First Aid's chest plate, and started rubbing his inner thigh, gently smiling at his little pet.

::I have to say Ratchet, I never would have thought that you would be the pet type, let alone it being First Aid. As cute as he is. May I?:: Perceptor paused a hand over the squirming pet.

Ratchet looked down to his pet, ::Is it ok if Perceptor and Drift touch you?::

First Aid nodded, almost desperately, his optics flashing between the three, wriggling his hips to show his need for some contact. Perceptor brushed the tips of his digits over First Aid's valve ring, making him squeal into the comm line. Perceptor continued to rub his digit over the slick folds, parting them and pushing inside slowly. First Aid arched up, clinging onto Ratchet's arm as Perceptor added a second digit. The scientist had taken notice of how quiet his little sub had become, undoubtedly feeling almost ignored at this point. First Aid whined as Perceptor pulled his fingers away, and looked towards Drift, who was still sitting pretty, waiting for a command to follow. ::Do you want to play with Ratchet's pet?::

Drift nodded with a 'thank you Sir' and crawled over to First Aid, settling his weight on his elbows with his aft in the air. Drift nuzzled up his thigh, looking to Ratchet for permission to continue inwards towards the dripping wet folds. Ratchet nodded and rubbed his pet's helm as Drift followed along First Aid's thigh with his cheek, inhaling deeply. Slipping his glossa from his mouth, Drift left a small swipe up the center of First Aid's valve. Ratchet's pet squealed his engine, pushing his hips up into Drift's face.

::Be a good boy Drift, give the pet what he wants.:: Perceptor came up behind his little sub, slowly dragging the tips of his digits along his backstrut, sending a shiver through his frame.

::Yes Sir.::

::That a boy.:: Perceptor trailed his digits over Drift's aft, and cupping his exposed valve.

Drift dragged his glossa over First Aid's valve, licking up the sticky lubricant. First Aid mewled and squirmed on the floor, clinging tighter to Ratchet's arm. Perceptor's engine purred at the sight, watching Drift lick at the red valve, his nose just barely touching the vibrator. His panel slid away, his spike pressurizing in his hand and gently stroking it. Ratchet slid his panel open, snaking his freehand underneath his pet to rub at his pulsing node. First Aid squirmed and tensed his frame as Drift slid his glossa between the valve folds, worming it's way inside to lick at the rim nodes.

Drift looked up to Ratchet, his tongue still deep in First Aid, ::May I use my fingers Sir?:: his bright optics almost pleading.

Ratchet nodded and Drift shifted his weight, pushing two digits inside, curling them upwards to hit deeper nodes. First Aid's frame tensed and whined, rutting his hips into Drift's face as he overloaded, spilling transfluids into the sub's hand as his calipers clenched down. Perceptor hummed in approval, sinking his own fingers into his sub's valve, lazily stoking over inner nodes in tandem with his spike. Drift lapped at First Aid's valve, licking up the sticky transfluids that leaked.

::You've got a good sub there, Perceptor. I don't think I've ever seen First Aid overload that fast before.:: Ratchet pulled his hand away from himself and stroked over his pet's helm, calming him down from his quick overload.

::That mouth of his wasn't just built for sass.:: Perceptor smiled as he pulled his hand from his sub's valve and pulling him upwards and into his lap, automatically sticking his fingers into Drift's mouth to clean off his fluids. ::Have you seen anyone else here?::

::I haven't actively looked,:: Ratchet began, pulling his pet into his lap, ::have you seen anyone? At least anyone worth noticing?::

::I know Skids is here, we haven't actively looked either, seeing as how this is Drift's first time here. I'm sure there are others here.:: gently rubbing the tips of his sub's finials.

Drift purred into the gentle rubbing, but pulled himself away from Perceptor's lap and crawled over to First Aid, curling around him, and began preening at the pet's transformation seems. ::Who else would be here Sir?::

::Sometimes Rodiums is here, strutting about like a hot piece of slag. Whirl shows up once and a while just to be nosey. Skids is always here.:: Ratchet huffed at the extra weight in his lap, but gave in and started to pet both of their helms. ::I've seen Lockdown and Swindle quite a few times. I've seen Soundwave, of all mechs. Though I will say, I am surprised that I haven't seen Starscream, he always seemed to be a glutton for punishment.::

First Aid cuddled into Drift, enjoying the gentle preening and touches to his plating. Perceptor smiled and stood up, stretching out his joints and looked down to Ratchet, still sitting on the floor with a lap full of subs and pets. ::Maybe we should have them together some night back on the ship?:: Perceptor chuckled.

::I'm sure they would enjoy that.:: Ratchet smiled down the pair, still petting their helms, their engines purring.

A scrambled comm line was sent to both Perceptor and Ratchet. ::So nice to see you here, do you mind if I join you?::

Perceptor looked over his shoulder, wondering who it possibly could be. He spun around, taking in the sight of the last mech he would expect at something like this.

**Author's Note:**

> *gasps* who could this mysterious new mech be?! Stay tuned for next weeks episode!
> 
> Loves and hugs y'all!


End file.
